


Little Victories

by RedEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Character Study, F/M, Gen, kind of, transgender victoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/pseuds/RedEmerald
Summary: Victoire's name means "victory". It's not really a surprise when everything turns out alright in the end, then.





	

Victoire Weasley was born two years exactly after the Battle of Hogwarts. For a while, she assumed this is why she couldn’t feel at ease with her parents calling her their son. One day, somewhere bewteen her tenth and eleventh birthdays, she asked her mother. If Voldemort had put some of his soul on her like he did with Uncle Harry. She had read about that in a book, and she suspected he might be trying to possess her too. Fleur looked torn and saddened. So Victoire started crying. There are things you shouldn’t talk about with anyone, she had already learned. You shouldn’t talk about magic with muggle kids, because they don’t know magic is real. You shouldn’t talk about Uncle Fred with Grandma, because that made her cry. Maybe you shouldn’t talk about the way you feel in you head with Maman. But Fleur wasn’t angry at Victoire at all, only at herself for missing signs and letting her daughter imagine the worst.

A couple hours later, Fleur and Bill brought the list of names they had picked when she was pregnant. Victoire chose her name in the list. As a charm against Voldemort.

When after a few months Victoire’s first sibling asked to change their name to something more gender neutral, their parents were happy to comply. Dominique’s name was outdated and sounded a bit weird, but they still wore it proudly.

Victoire was proud to announce her new name to her cousins when they all met at the Burrow the following summer, and she took the time to teach all of them how to properly pronounce the French “r” at the end of it. Maybe it sounded a bit harsher in their throat than in her Maman’s, but she liked that they tried. Years later, she would discover that she loved that harshness when Teddy would clumsily roll the “r” against her skin.

At school, most people didn’t know that she had had a boy’s name at one point. And those who knew generally learned a long time after meeting her, and already having made their opinion on her. The few smartass kids who tried to annoy her, misgender her or make her feel uncomfortable were soon met with discreet but powerful curses that no one could link to her, her friends, her siblings or even Teddy. Despite being suspected more than once of pulling pranks or revenges, she still got her Prefect badge come fifth year.

 

* * *

 

Teddy had been Victoire’s best friend since she was born. They had been the first two children in their clan. That created an unbreakable bond. Teddy held her hands when she was learning how to walk and loved the responsibility that being the oldest kid gave him. She thought he was the coolest friend in the world and asked him to transform to fit their play-pretends.

They didn’t always like the same things, but they did give each other’s interests a chance. Victoire learned Transfigurations well above her level because Teddy loved to change the world around him as well as his appearance and couldn’t stop talking about it. Teddy learned to fly on a broom because Victoire thought the world was more interesting seen from above and he wanted to see the setting sun from high up from himself too. Victoire learned about hair dye and Teddy learned about make up. She let him chose what colours her hair should be (Grandma screamed when she first came back to the Burrow with bright blue hair, the exact same colour as Teddy’s. “What else did you expect from _Bill’s_ daughter?!” Ron exclaimed) and he asked her to teach him how to apply eyeliner and lipstick (he loved leaving lipstick stains all over Victoire’s books and clothes. And all over Victoire).

 

Sometimes, they fought. It was rare and mostly petty and born from stress and frustration due to the exams nearing or the mass of homeworks they had to do. They learned to take a step back when they felt their anger bubbling, and to apologize if they ever hurt the other.

Their first real fight happened when Victoire was four and Teddy ate all that was left of Grandma’s pie. She threw some very ugly French words at him and gave him the silent treatment for a whole week. They were both miserable and both ended up crying and apologizing at their next playdate. They also fought when Victoire was thirteen and Teddy fifteen and she let out remarks about Hufflepuff she thought were funny but really did hurt him. It took longer for Victoire to recognise her wrongs and apologize that time. But it lead to long conversations over the years about their boundaries that always left them tired and curled up on a couch in a Common Room. They learned that fighting together was more interesting than fighting each other.

 

Victoire started dating Teddy in the summer before her last year. They had both been thinking about it for months. Since Teddy left school and they had to plan their next meeting, their next conversation even. It felt awkward and empty, living a life without the other, after they sent the past five years in each other’s pocket. Everyone who knew them had called it, not because they were made for each other, but because they knew how to work together. How to care for each other and how to love each other. And together they felt like they could face anything anyway, so might as well face feelings and romance and adulthood. They got married on a summer day in a giant tent near the Burrow, two years exactly after Victoire left school.

**Author's Note:**

> Can this count as part 2 of some sort of series around the Weasleys? I'm not too sure...  
> I've had lots of feelings about Victoire for a very long time, so I thought hey why not! And here we are.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! For more stories like that, you can always find me on tumblr (@maud-eration), I usually post them there first.


End file.
